Por um fio
by Menina.Maru
Summary: Ele quase morreu. Quase. -Em homenagem ao 2 de maio, 11 anos sem o hide, com o direito a final feliz!- Revisada pela Gy!


Olá, leitores/as! Faz tempo que eu não escrevo... mas essa história será grandinha para compensar o tempo de hiatus. Vamos aos comentários inciais!

**N.A:** Primeiro de tudo, _n_ (por que 1000 é um número muito pequeno pra expressar minha gratidão e eu não sei como deitar um oito pra fazer o infinito) obrigados à L. Ganoza, a Gy, que foi muito fofa betando a fic pra mim. As opiniões e correções dela foram muito importantes e eu quase surtei quando ela disse que tinha curtido o fic. Tipo... eu tinha medo dela e.e. -foge- Ela escreve tão bem o português que eu fiquei com medo dela chamar essa fic de um lixo e esse medo aumentou ainda mais quando li o profile... Enfim... mas tinha que ser ela!

Segundo, eu amey³ escrever isso. Sério. Quando releio a história fico com um sorrisão enorme no rosto, apesar de essa não ser a intenção quando eu comecei a escrever isso há... bem, há muito tempo. Prometi essa história pro fã-clube do X JAPAN, o XDreamers, mas o papai fez o enorme favor de deletar a primeira "**Por um Fio**", que era _mesmo_ uma one-shot e tinha apenas 100 palavras. E, sinceramente, eu o agradeço por isso! Enfim, voltando ao assunto de eu ter gostado de escrever o fic... Eu acho que a Sachiko (Eu amei a Sachiko) disse para o senhorito hide um pouco de tudo o que eu queria dizer para ele. Aham, por que eu sou uma fã-girl _muito chata _e que não se conformava muito com o fato de o hide admitir que era alcólatra (me batam, se quiserem), apesar de isso não lhe tirar o mérito de ser um excelente guitarrista. Escrevi essa fic inspirada no 2 de maio por que eu fico triste mesmo. Eu dizia lá em casa que ia pro Japão pra ver o hide cantando ao vivo e de repente tive que mudar isso por que não dá mais pra ver o hide cantando ao vivo. Droga... [Y.Y]³ Tirando um pouquinho da indignação, só posso mesmo é dizer _R.I.P._ pro hide.

**N.B:** Mua-ha. Além de ter lido tudo antes eu ainda saberei antes o que vai acontecer. Ai, ai, os privilégios de ser a BetaReader. A verdade é que, apesar de eu ser uma romântica incurável, eu quero que o hide aprenda a lição. Ele vai aprender a lição, né, Maru? Diz que sim, diz que sim. Já aviso que qualquer atraso na postagem do próximo capítulo é única e exclusivamente minha e da minha falta de tempo. Perdoem-me e não culpem a Maru, ela é uma boa menina D;

**N.A²:** Não tenham taaanta certeza a respeito da parte que a Gy diz que eu sou uma boa menina, mas...

**N.A³:** Outra coisa importante, procurem prestar bastante atenção nos horários e locais em que as coisas ocorrem... Vai ajudar bastante na compreensão da história e já aviso que ela não vai seguir o tempo do relógio direitinho, vai ir e voltar... ir... e tem coisas que vão acontecer ao mesmo tempo! Pelo-amor-de-kami percebam ou então vai ficar tudo meio confuso... Enfim, **enjoy**!

* * *

Por um fio

**By Menina Maru**

Beta: L. Ganoza

* * *

**Capítulo I - O Quase**

Ela olhava um pouco assustada para o corpo dele. A sua respiração descompassada contrastando com a dele, que estava adormecido naquela maca, enquanto a ambulância corria a toda velocidade para o hospital mais próximo. De dentro do veículo ela ouvia o zumbido das cirenes e sentia os impactos da corrida que o carro estava dando, algumas coisas de plástico caíam ao chão. Mas aquela cena em nada se comparava com o desespero que tinha presenciado antes. Um dos enfermeiros presentes lhe sorriu e pôs a mão em seu ombro, dizendo que tudo estava bem.

Ela devolveu o sorriso segurando a mão de hide entre as suas, um alívio percorrendo seu corpo por sentir a pulsação dele. Suzuki Sachiko fechou os olhos, fazendo uma prece silenciosa, agradecendo por **ter chegado a tempo**.

-.-.-.-.-

_Extasy Records, 07:52_.

- _Uma ambulância? _- a voz de Yoshiki subiu um tom ao ouvir aquela notícia.

-_ Sim... Levaram o hide, com certeza. Eu não sei o que houve, mas dois carros de reportagens estão atrás da ambulância. Eram da NHK e da TV Tóquio, em um desses canais deve sair alguma coisa. Mas é melhor saber por Sachiko, Yoshiki. Você sabe como eles distorcem as coisas _- falava a voz do outro lado da linha.

- _...obrigado. Vou tentar ligar para ela. Tchau _- Ele desligou o celular, percebendo que seus dedos tremiam levemente. A falta de notícias lhe deixava simplesmente... angustiado. No dia anterior só havia estado com hide pela manhã, mas ele disse em tom de brincadeira e com um copo de whisky com soda que passaria muito além da conta no quesito "bebida". Iria com seu irmão para um bar qualquer comemorar o sucesso de sua carreira solo.

Meu Deus... o que teria acontecido?

-.-.-.-.-

_Hospital Estadual de Tóquio, quarto nº 21, 08:20._

- Suzuki? - um dos médicos, acompanhado de uma enfermeira, adentrou a pequena sala branca.

Este não obteve resposta. Ela estava sentada numa cadeira perto da cama, atenta ao único movimento que o guitarrista fazia, respirar, querendo que ele abrisse logo os olhos de vez. Ainda estava assustada...

- Suzuki?... - o médico a chamou com mais firmeza e ela, que estava desatenta, se assustou. - Me desculpe por interromper. E por assustá-la.

- Não... eu... estava desatenta. - disse virando-se para o médico.

- Entendo. Mas eu venho confirmar o que havia dito antes. Ele vai ficar bem, as taxas de oxigênio no sangue estão quase normalizadas e as de álcool é só por uma questão de tempo.- , ele estendeu para ela os papéis dos exames. - E não fique assim, Suzuki-san. Está tudo bem.

- Eu só estou um pouco assustada...- ela engoliu a seco, recebendo os papeis que o médico lhe estendia. - Tenho medo do que poderia ter acontecido.

- Nós também nos assustamos, mas o importante é que nada aconteceu - falou a enfermeira.

- Agora... Nós temos mais trabalho a fazer. Deixaremos que fique um pouco mais sozinha com ele, já, já o horário de visitas termina. Tenha um bom dia, Suzuki-san - falou educadamente o médico. A enfermeira fez uma pequena referência e acompanhou o médico até a porta, ambos saindo da sala.

Sachiko virou-se novamente para hide, apoiando os cotovelos na cama e tirando uma mecha de cabelos que cobria parte dos olhos adormecidos dele.

- Ei, hide...

O que quer que ela fosse falar não pôde, foi interrompida por um toque de celular.

- _Y-Yoshiki? Bom dia! -_ ela recompôs-se.

- _Sachiko... está tudo bom com o hide? - _ele falou num tom muito preocupado.

- _Sim, ainda bem. Mas... como soube?!_

- _Um amigo meu passava em frente à casa dele. Disse que vocês saíram numa ambulância... O que exatamente houve?_

- _Eu... -_ ela agora estava com os olhos voltados para hide, a cena de horas mais cedo voltando a se formar na sua mente. Ela fechou os olhos, abrindo a boca, mas sem conseguir falar nada. As orbes castanhas estavam enchendo-se de lágrimas - ._..eu não quero falar disso agora. Mais tarde eu lhe falo, ainda estou um pouco abalada. Mas ele está bem e está aqui, ao meu lado, dormindo._

Yoshiki soltou um suspiro do outro lado da linha. Ele não tinha como sair da Extasy Records e graças aos céus Sachiko tinha decidido atender o celular. Sentia-se mais tranqüilo, confiava em Sachiko e sabia que não tinha acontecido nada grave com hide - _Deve ser um pouco tarde pra dizer isso, mas 'Bom dia, Sachiko' -_ ela riu do outro lado da linha, ajudando a descontrair o clima pesado por causa da preocupação - _Desculpe a minha indelicadeza_.

- _Tudo bem, afinal é o hide... mas eu posso te adiantar que vou dar um tapa na cara dele assim que ele acordar. Não vou nem mesmo esperar sairmos do hospital._

- _Ok... -_ Yoshiki franziu um pouco o cenho pensando no que poderia ter acontecido, mas decidiu não perguntar nada. - _Bem, eu tenho que desligar. Que horas vocês irão sair daí?_

- _Eu, assim que o horário de visitas terminar, é daqui a pouco. O médico me garantiu que hide também sairia logo daqui... Provavelmente já estaremos em casa assim que você terminar o trabalho._- .

- _Certo. Então até, Sachiko._

- _Até mais..._

-.-.-.-.-

_Hospital Estadual de Tóquio, Primeiro Corredor, 08:20._

- Quatro!... Três!... Dois!... Um!... Gravando! - o auxiliar do _camera-man_ falou, fazendo sinal para a repórter, que fez um sim com a cabeça e olhou diretamente para a lente da câmera.

- Estamos falando ao vivo do Hospital Estadual de Tóquio. Há poucos instantes, hide, ex-guitarrista do X JAPAN, chegou em uma ambulância e ainda não temos informações concretas sobre o seu estado de saúde, mas tudo indica que ele chegou com uma grave complicação ao hospital, sendo encaminhando às pressas para a sala de Urgência e Emergência. Ele agora está numa sala que nossas equipes de reportagem não têm acesso, mas o médico que o acompanha diz que ele está bem e está acompanhado de sua namorada, a web designer Suzuki Sachiko. A complicação provavelmente foi causada por altas taxas de álcool do sangue, quase resultando em uma overdose. Voltaremos com mais informações a qualquer momento. Sakura Kinoshita, de Tóquio para o Jornal da Manhã.

- Pronto... - a luzinha vermelha da câmera apagou.

A notícia já estava dada. Agora, ou eles davam mais informação, ou os jornalistas teriam que pensar em uma boa história para contar para o Japão a respeito do ocorrido.

-.-.-.-.-

_Hospital Estadual de Tóquio, quarto nº 21, 09:00._

Sachiko estava com a cabeça deitada sobre os braços, estes estavam apoiados na cama e ela acabou por tirar um cochilo enquanto esperava hide acordar.

- Hn... - hide gemeu baixo, apertando os olhos com força antes de tentar abri-los. Sentia como se tivessem batido com força em sua cabeça.

_Dor de cabeça_...

Hide levou uma das mãos até a cabeça, massageando uma das têmporas e tentando fazer aquela dor passar. Quando ia levar a outra mão notou que ela estava presa embaixo de algo e com os olhos ainda sonolentos viu que Sachiko dormia segurando sua mão.

- Sachiko?... - com cuidado ele soltou-se dela vendo que sua mão estava vermelha, significando que ela já estava há um bom tempo naquela posição. Ia levar aquela mesma mão até o rosto dela, mas sentiu uma outra _pancada_ na cabeça e a segurou com força entre as duas mãos, fazendo uma cara de dor. Só então se lembrou que seu quarto não era tão branco assim; ele não sabia onde estava e isso só fez a dor aumentar - Ah!... Tsc...

Tentou procurar pelo quarto alguma dica de onde estavam. Nada. As únicas coisas que poderia dizer com certeza eram que Sachiko estava ali, ele estava com uma dor de cabeça fantástica e... Bem, a única coisa que ele estava vestindo era uma longa bata azul, dessas que se usam em hospital. Hospital.

- Hospital?...

Sachiko estava com uma expressão tão cansada que ele resolveu não acordá-la. Se estavam mesma num hospital deveria existir alguém no corredor que lhe desse alguma informação.

Ele virou-se do para o lado oposto do de Sachiko cuidadosamente, para não acordá-la. O que foi em vão, assim que estava se afastando da cama sentiu novas pancadas na cabeça e suas pernas pareceram sumir por um instante. Ele foi com tudo de encontro ao chão e por sorte conseguiu cair de joelhos. Mas não estava nem ligando para isso, a cabeça lhe doía mais e ele tentava conter a dor apertando-a entre as mãos.

- hide?! - Sachiko acordou e levantou-se abruptamente, indo até o lado oposto da cama e ajoelhando-se ao lado do guitarrista e colocando suas mãos por cima dos braços dele, uma expressão preocupada no rosto - O-o que houve?

- Minha... cabeça... Parece que vai explodir! - o contato com Sachiko lhe deixou mais tranqüilo e a dor cedia um pouco, mas ainda era considerável - Eu... o que faço aqui?

- Espere... ainda dói muito? Acho melhor chamar a enfermeira!... - ela já estava levantando-se, mas ele a segurou, fazendo-a voltar à posição inicial e abraçando-a - hide?...

- 'Tá passando... devagar, mas 'tá - ele abriu os olhos que aparentavam estar cansados e sorriu para Sachiko. Aquele sorriso a fez esquecer momentaneamente do que havia dito a Yoshiki minutos antes. Por um momento ela havia achado que nunca mais veria aquele sorriso e o pensamento fez seus olhos lacrimejarem - Sachiko?... - ele perguntou preocupado enquanto levava uma de suas mão até o rosto dela, usando o polegar para limpar uma lágrima que descia daqueles olhos negros. Ia perguntar o motivo das lágrimas naquele instante, mas apenas retribuiu um abraço apertado que ela lhe deu, sentindo a sua bata ficar molhada por causa do choro de Sachiko - O que houve? Por que está chorando?

- Você quase morreu, seu idiota... Quer me matar do coração? - ela o apertou mais no abraço, sentindo as mãos de hide afagarem seus cabelos.

hide ficou sério, sem entender o que ela estava dizendo. Só se lembrava de uns copos de bebida e... e nada.

- O que houve? O que eu fiz? - ele disse arrependido por seja lá o que ele tivesse feito. Definitivamente, precisava parar com aquilo.

-.-.-.-.-

_Hospital Estadual de Tóquio, Primeiro Corredor, 10:00._

O horário de visitas estava terminado e Sachiko teve muita dificuldade para sair do hospital. Os médicos e enfermeiros deram as informações que deveriam ser dadas para a imprensa, mas os jornalistas ainda se aglomeravam aos montes do lado de fora do prédio, disparando_ flashes_ a qualquer movimento dado.

Mas, felizmente, Sachiko pôde dizer que saiu daquele local aliviada.

-.-.-.-.-

_Hospital Estadual de Tóquio, quarto nº 21, 09:30._

- Sufocado... - as palavras eram quase inaudíveis, mas Sachiko estava perto o suficiente para ouvir isto dele.

- Sim, hide, sufocado, tinha uma toalha... no seu pescoço. Foi... foi horrível! Eu fiquei paralisada de tanto medo. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você, eu...

hide pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela. - Mas não aconteceu. Eu estou aqui, não estou?

- **Não**! - ela afastou-se da mão dele e o encarou seriamente - Hideto, eu estou cansada disso. Cansada desse seu "mas não aconteceu". A questão é que _SEMPRE PODE ACONTECER_! Sempre... você precisa entender que já _quase_ morreu e não foram poucas as vezes que isso aconteceu. Não sei como não entra na sua cabeça a gravidade disso - Ela levantou-se e ficou de costas para ele que apenas desviou o olhar para o lado.

- Desculpe - ele disse.

Ela coçou a cabeça impaciente, fingindo que não havia ouvido aquele pedido de desculpas. Para ela, não adiantava se desculpar e no mês seguinte aquela cena se repetir novamente, como num _replay_. E ele _sabia_ disso. Mas, simplesmente esquecia quando começava a beber.

- Você não é só seu para fazer o que bem entender da sua vida. Precisa entender que... - ela virou-se para ele. Já tinha começado a chorar de novo. - Eu não saberia o que fazer se algo acontecesse de verdade com você... tenho certeza que não sou a única pessoa que ficaria perdida se isso acontecesse.

hide agora abaixava o olhar. Ele se levantou e rodeou a cintura dela com os braços, puxando-a para perto de si.

- Eu te amo. Te amo tanto hide... _Mas isso está me fazendo sofrer_.

Aquilo foi como um tapa na cara de hide. Ela se afastou dele e fitou os olhos negros tristemente - Quero que pense nisso. Pense seriamente nisso.

Instantes depois a enfermeira bateu na porta do quarto, avisou que o horário de visitas havia terminado. Sachiko fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e pegou sua bolsa em cima do móvel do quarto.

- Bem... - ela respirou fundo - Acho que nos vemos mais tarde, hide. Yoshiki-san ligou e estava muito preocupado com você - Sachiko estava indo embora.

- Espera!... Você vai pra nossa casa? - hide perguntou um tanto desesperado. _Mas isso está me fazendo sofrer... _Ele poderia perder Sachiko.

- Vou pro meu apartamento. Não é um bom momento para eu voltar para casa - ela disse e saiu do quarto.

-.-.-.-.-

_Hospital Estadual de Tóquio, quarto nº 21, 10:45._

hide estava de frente para a janela. Sua mão esquerda estava levemente encostada no vidro desta e ele mantinha um olhar um tanto perdido na avenida, que naquele momento estava rodeada de gente. Sachiko já havia ido embora há algum tempo, mas ele ainda estava sentindo um estranho nó na garganta por causa da conversa que tiveram.

_Não queria perdê-la..._

Ele levantou os olhos e piscou bastante para que as lágrimas não saíssem, apesar de ter sido em vão. Depois de um suspiro pesado, hide passou ambas mãos pelo rosto e foi em direção à cama, sentando-se e pegando o seu telefone celular.

-.-.-.-.-

_Extasy Records, 10:00_.

Já fazia algum tempo desde a ligação que fizera para Sachiko e agora talvez ele pudesse trabalhar com mais tranquilidade. Pelo menos era o que Yoshiki achava. Já estava há mais de meia hora analizando os PVs do The Trax¹, mas se alguém lhe perguntasse qual a sua opinião a respeito da banda ele seria incapaz de responder algo coerente.

Ele olhou de soslaio para o empresário da banda que estava sentado ansioso e aquilo lhe fez sentir-se mal, já que ele não estava prestanto _nenhuma_ atenção à performance dos músicos e quanto mais ao som que faziam dentro dos _headphones_. Ele fechou os olhos, pôs os cotovelos na mesa, apoiou o queixo nas mãos e tentou ao máximo prestar atenção na música, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi pensar se Sachiko já havia saído do hospital.

- Tsc... - murmurando um palavrão internamente ele esperou que passasem alguns segundos até decidir que não conseguiria mais trabalhar direito naquele dia.

- Yoshiki-san?... - o empresário do The Trax o chamou, afinal ele estava fazendo cara de quem não havia gostado nenhum pouco do trabalho da banda. - Yoshiki-san? Yoshiki-san?

- Hum? - Yoshiki saiu repentinamente do transe em que estava, tirando um dos fones da orelha para ouvir o empresário. - Desculpe, o volume da música está alto.

- Não, tudo bem. - o empresário fez uma cara de preocupado.

- Está tudo bem mesmo? Você não está com uma cara muito boa.

- É sobre o acordo, Yoshiki-san. Todos os membros do The Trax ficaram muito felizes com o seu interesse pela banda, mas vejo que mudou de idéia...

- Não! Nunca que iria mudar de idéia, é que... Tcs! - Yoshiki tirou o outro fone de ouvido, colocando-o em cima da mesa. - São músicos muito talentosos e realmente precisam ser apresentados ao Japão.

- Então?...

- Sei que pode parecer grosseiro, afinal eu mesmo lhe chamei aqui, lhe fiz sair da Coréia só para essa reunião, mas... será que podíamos marcar outro dia para conversarmos sobre o assunto? Pode ser a qualquer outra hora que desejar, mas por hoje acho que eu não vou conseguir...

Yoshiki sentiu uma vibração na sua coxa, indicando que o celular estava tocando.

- Não se incomode, atenda ao telefone - falou o empresário.

- Com sua licença.

Yoshiki levantou-se da mesa e tirou o telefone do bolso e ficando entre o medo e o alívio quando viu o nome de hide no visor do aparelho. Logo ele já estava fechando a porta da sala de reuniões e encostando-se na parede ao lado do elevador daquele andar do prédio.

- hide?

- _Olá, Sr. Preocupação_ - respondeu a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Sabe a quanto tempo eu estou esperando essa ligação? Você está bem? E a Sachiko? Sua voz está estr... - começou Yoshiki, ignorando o fato de hide tê-lo chamado de _Sr. Preocupação_.

- _Calma lá... uma pergunta de cada vez, Sr. Preocupação. Eu ainda não recebi alta para estar tão disposto a receber uma tempestade de perguntas, Sr. Preocupação _- falou hide enquanto sorria.

- Ainda não? Mas a Sachiko disse... Não, primeiro me diga o que houve com sua voz. Eles te deram algum remédio estranho? - a voz de hide estava fraca, abafada e um pouco anasalada.

- _Até onde eu saiba, só me deram soro. A voz está estranha por que eu chorei um pouco, mas tudo bem. Agora, respondendo as perguntas... Bem, eu não sei exatamente a quanto tempo você estava esperando a ligação; estou bem, na medida do possível, mas estou bem e por último... a Sachiko acabou de sair, foi ela quem me disse que você havia ligado, Sr. Preocupação. E não, eu não tentei me matar ou algo assim. Eu já vi o que os jornalistas estão falando; é mentira, então não se preocupe, Sr. Preocupação._

- Chorou?

- Aconteceram algumas coisas por aqui, sabe? Mas não se preocupe quanto a isso.

- ... pode continuar. - Yoshiki disse aliviado por saber que hide estava bem o suficiente para poder falar com ele mas ainda queria mais explicações.

- _Vejamos... na verdade eu não sei por onde começar a contar, não me lembro bem do que ouve. Eu bebi demais, estava fazendo alguma idiotisse e terminei desmaiando com a toalha no pescoço. O restante é como a imprensa falou mesmo. Eu quase tive uma overdose e quase morri sufocado por causa da toalha. Só estou aqui agora por que a Sachiko decidiu, antes de pegar algumas coisas no apartamento dela, passar lá na minha casa para ver como eu estava. A gente acabou brigando... e ela vai ficar um tempo no apartamento dela._

- Eu espero que você não estivesse acreditando que isso ela fosse fazer algo diferente disso - O baterista estava chocado com tudo o que acabara de ouvir. Queria falar algumas coisas para hide, mas aquele não era o momento correto, afinal ele ainda estava no hospital. - Graças a Deus que não houve nada grave, mas... aff... eu realmente não quero falar nada _agora_ para você, mas essa conversa que eu pretendo ter contigo realmente vai acontecer. Você precisa pensar um pouco mais na Sachiko... - Yoshiki interrompeu-se ali. - Olha, falamos disso depois, sim? Por agora fico tranquilo de saber que você está bem.

- _Pode falar, Yoshiki _- hide, que estava sentado na cama, deitou-se nela, fechando os olhos. - _Na verdade estou bem disposto e você sabe que eu nunca gostei de ser tratado como coitadinho e não é agora que vou começar a gostar. E eu sei que você está com vontade de me espancar agora_ - ele disse rindo.

- Que bom que você sabe. Realmente, você me deixou preocupado; acabei de cancelar uma reunião por sua causa. Mas, é sério, conversamos depois sobre isso. Quando vai ser a alta do hospital?

- ...

- hide? - Yoshiki estranhou o silêncio de hide e ficou ainda mais preocupado quando ouviu o amigo chorando do outro lado da linha - hide? O...o que aconteceu? Alguma coisa lhe dói?... hide?

hide estava com um braço cobrindo os olhos fechados e molhados. Ele tinha certeza que nunca tinha chorado tanto como iria chorar agora.

* * *

¹ - The Trax é uma banda coreana... e o Yoshiki foi o produtor dela, mas eu não sei em que época extamente ele começou a produzí-la, mas com certeza não foi em 1997. Desculpem pela falta de mais informações...

**N.A:** **_YES!_** Gente, alguém notou que o hide _não_ morreu? -idiota- Poxa, seria muito triste se ele morresse até no fic... E eu acho que isso foi uma das coisas mais sombrias que eu já postei aqui... mas diferentemente de **Azul** e **Catedral de Remorso**, essa vai ter um final feliz! Aguardem o próximo capítulo! Ele se chamará **O Fim** e só vai ser postado no dia 2 de maio! -morre-

**_R.I.P! hide_**

* * *


End file.
